


Blood and Wine

by bloody_american (pajaro)



Category: The Dreamers (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has always been able to read Theo, which is really what started this whole mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I ever wrote, posted in 2005 to a very filtered flist on LJ then posted again unfiltered after edits. This version has very few changes from the original. Also, this is what could have happened during a very specific scene in the movie and it may or may not make sense to any who haven't seen it.

"I think you prefer... I think you prefer when... when... when the word 'together' means not 'a million,' but just 'two.'"  
-Michael Pitt (as Matthew) in _The Dreamers_

  
Matthew finally stops talking when Theo chokes him, wine falling from his lips like blood from a wound. He looks into the eyes of the man draped over him and knows that something between them has shifted; the air is charged in a way that it wasn't only seconds ago and Matthew falls silent. He wonders if it has anything to do with that 'something' that is going on out there. They can't put a name to it yet but they both know it's out there, strangely affecting the city and its inhabitants all the same.

Matthew feels as though he should be aware of every single movement between the two of them like some cliche in those films shown at the cinematheque but he's not. He is aware only of Theo's eyes boring into him and Matthew feels beside himself, watching the scene unfold in front of him like a film he's watched only a handful of times before. Only this time it is different and he doesn't recognize what that is but can't force himself to look away.

He's never been this close to another man before, so close he can feel Theo's breath coming out in short puffs across his lips, warm and hot and Matthew is just aching to taste.

He's never been interested in another man before either but there are a lot of things he's done since arriving in Paris that he never imagined he would experience. Things change he supposes and wonders if he should feel the change from the person he was back home to the person he is now. He thinks he might if he was out in the world but he's not. He's trapped in this little bubble they've created for themselves and Matthew finds himself wanting to get closer to Theo. For Theo to get closer to him, to take him in and swallow him up and he knows he never wants this feeling to stop.

The one that he imagines is like a humming, a buzz that takes over his body and he involuntarily shivers from the intensity of it. Matthew wants to savor the sensation because it's different then it was with Isabelle. At least with her he sort of knew what was going on and what he was doing. He felt in charge then. Not that you can ever really be in charge around Isabelle but at least she let him feel like he was, if only for a little while. Now when he's around her he feels like a child again, afraid to touch for fear of being rebuked, ridiculed, sent away.

With Theo, they are as equal as any two men can be in a situation such as this. Not to forget that he can read Theo in a way that he couldn't read Isabelle, which is really what started this whole conversation in the first place. It's different with Theo and he almost thinks that he can just let go. The blood pulsing through his veins while draining to other areas of his body let him know how much he wants to let go.

Theo's grip on Matthew's neck is looser now and where there once was an almost crushing grip he feels a slight caress. Theo's eyes search his own as if looking for an answer before flickering down once, then twice. Matthew's eyes follow the swift movement of a pink tongue swiping across Theo's bottom lip and he mimicks the movement before he can even realize what he's doing.

Later on, Matthew won't remember who moved first but he will remember thinking that Theo's lips taste like the wine they were drinking only moments before this whole mess started.

He can't help but moan at the first feel of the other man's tongue, lightly teasing. He should have known Theo would be a tease. Where Isabelle was soft and yielding, Theo is solid and forceful and Matthew knows he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
